Une rencontre et un avenir pour Malfoy (remis à jour)
by MissMalfoyFanFiction
Summary: Un matin une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard avec un lourd secret. Draco va tout faire pour le découvrir mais à quelle pris sa vie ou ses sentiment.


Toutes les 7es années attendaient leur professeur de potion, il y avait les Gryffondor d'un coté et les Serpentard de l'autre, sa discuté dans tous les coins, Malfoy ce moqué de Hermione Granger avec Zabini et Parkinson.  
On peut pratiquement entendre leur rire, quant à Hermione, elle était plongée dans son livre de potion. Quand la porte s'ouvrir Rogue entra nonchalant comme à son habitude sauf qu'il commença directement sont cours :  
-Bien, retournez à vos sièges, d'une voix noire, nous allons commencer.  
Son début de cours fût interrompu par un TOC-TOC à la porte, la femme qui entra n'étais d'autre que leur professeur de métamorphose le professeur McGonagall mais elle n'étais pas seul un jeune fille à cheveux noir violet apparût derrière, elle n'avais pas sa tenu, elle étais habillé en moldu, quand enfin Hermione leva le nez de son livre elle fût comme pétrifié, Draco avais vu son étonnement.

-Bien fais McGonagall présente toi à tes nouveaux camarades.  
La jeune fille regarda à son tour McGonagall et Rogue.  
-Vas-y lui dit McGonagall  
La jeune fille commença d'une voix tremblante.  
-Bon... Bon… Bonjour, je m'appelle Elena Granger.  
Tous les regards se tourner vers Hermione qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Quand elle sentie un regarde de glace ce posé sur elle. La jeune Elena Granger continua.  
-Je suis actuellement dans la Maison Serpentard, je viens d'arriver de mon ancienne école et comme vous avais sûrement compris, je suis la sœur de Hermione. Des rires au fond de la classe se firent entendre, quand Rogue se fût d'entendre encore plus fort qu'eu.  
-Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Zabini avaient vous un commentaire à faire sur ce que Mademoiselle Granger viens de dire.

Malfoy ne dit plus rien quand la jeune Granger poursuivit.  
-Je suis donc la sœur de Hermione, mais je ne vous ennuierais pas comme elle, je sais la réputation qu'elle à ici.  
-Bien, dit le professeur Rogue, avez vous tout ce qui vous faut ?  
-Oui professeur, dit Elena qui n'avais pas du tout fait attention à Rogue.  
-Aller vous asseoir, Monsieur Zabini venais devant avec Mademoiselle Parkinson et vous Mademoiselle Granger allée vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malfoy.  
Tous les regards se tourner une nouvelle fois, mais vers Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'on déplace Blaise Zabini pour mettre à côté de lui la nouvelle arrivante.  
Le cours se passa Normalement Rogue avais donné à faire cinq parchemins sur la potion n°86 du poison, quand Rogue dit :  
-Monsieur Malfoy en temps que le préfet de votre maison, fessais visité Poudlard à notre nouvelle arrivante.  
Malfoy s'exécuta, quand Draco et Elena sortir de la salle de potion, il ne parlait pratiquement pas.  
-Bien Granger tu connais déjà la salle de potion, ensuite à ta gauche tu à la Bibliothèque ta sœur dois-y être avec Weasmoche et le Balafré ensuite à droite du à la salle commune des Serdaigle.  
Elena peinait à suivre Malfoy dans tous les couloirs de l'école, mais comme elle courrais un peu derrière lui, elle pu remarqué qu'il avait une démarche élancé elle savais la réputation des Malfoy, mais elle ne les avais jamais vu en vrai quelle chance qu'elle avais que ça sois un Malfoy en personne qui la face visité. Quand Elena lui demanda.  
-Eu excuse moi de t'interrompre eu … Malfoy sais ça demanda telle  
-Oui Granger, il se retient de lui dire qu'on n'interrompt pas un Malfoy dans toute circonstance.  
-Où est enfin où sont les...  
Malfoy s'aperçut qu'elle se dandiner sur place, il comprit tout de suite Elena avais envie d'allée au petit coin, Malfoy l'accompagna, elle croisa Luna Lovegood en tenue de la maison Serdaigle elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elena qui la repoussa un peu trop fort, Luna tomba presque sur Draco qui s'était poussée à temps.  
Elle espérée que Malfoy les attendus, car elle ne savait pas où étais leur salle commune à eu les Serpentard, quand elle sortit Malfoy étais l'a planté à regardé dans le vide, il étais beau avec sais

cheveux d'or.

-Hum, fit Elena, j'ai fini on rentre.

-Oui, alors c'est par là, une question t'arrosa Malfoy. Dit Granger quand ton dit que toi et miss-je-sais-tout étiez différente que voulais, tu dire pas là ?  
Elena répondit en deux trois mouvements, et bien déjà moi j'aime pas passé mes journées à lire , ensuite, je n'aime pas la belette de Weasley et le Balafré de Potter et j'en passe elle à tellement de défauts que je ne pourrais pas tous les cité.  
Quand il arriver tout les Serpentard étais la Parkinson et Zabini les regardées arrivées ensemble.  
-Alors déjà, qu'on avait une sang-de-bourbe à Gryffondor il faut que la souille vienne aussi à ici,  
Parkinson avais dit son su un ton tellement méprisable que même Zabini et Malfoy la regarda avec stupéfaction. Quand une chose se passa tellement vite que personne ne remarqua à la vitesse que c'était déplacé Elena, elle lui mit une gifle magistrale.

-Tu à osé me gifler l'espèce de sang-de-bourbe je vais te faire regretter ton geste tu vas être comme ta miss-je-sais-tout tu vas voir.  
Quand tout dans la pièce se mit à tremblé autour d'eux Elena n'avais pas bougé, mais une puissante magie amenée d'elle. Draco en resta stupéfait de la claque qu'Elena avait osé mettre à Pansy Parkinson qui se prend souvent voir même constamment pour la reine des Serpentard. Quand des rire se fit entendre un garçon un peu rondouillard dit dans le brouhaha

tie de la nuit.  
Quand Elena se retourna vers Malfoy et Zabini, il lui fit remarquer que son nez étais en sang.  
L'heure du souper arriva tous les maisons étais présente Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle,Gryffondor et les Serpentard quand Elena arriva avec Malfoy qui l'avaient accompagné toute la journée. Quand une voie plus que forte se fit entendre le directeur avais utilisé le sort Sonorus.  
-Bien chère élève comme vous l'avais remarqué une nouvelle élève est parmi nous accueillons aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Elena Granger, et comme Monsieur Malfoy vous vous été bien occupé de miss Granger, j'accorde 50 point à la maison Serpentard, un brouhaha parmi les Pouffsouffle se fit entendre.  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnce le Professeur rogue nouveau directeur de l'école osa la voie.  
-Donc nous accueillons Elena Granger petite sœur de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Des bienvenues éclatée, le repas commença, Elena s'aperçut que Hermione l'a dévisagé, quand les deux restés ensemble chez elle s'était ni plus ni moins pour s'insulter une aimée la tranquillité quant à l'autre, elle aimée sortie avec sais amie.  
Quand elle termina son repas, elle partit dans sa chambre, elle ouvrir la porte et y découvrir une magnifique chambre au couleur vert et argent la parure de lit étais vers et la décoration argent sa tenue étais suspendu grâce au sort de lévitation elle étais la même que celle de Draco Malfoy une robe de sorcier noir et une doublure verte avec l'écusson des Serpentard une chemise blanche une cravate verte avec des biais argent, un petit cardicant grise avec le même écusson et une écharpe pour l'hiver à l'effigie des Serpentard. Quand elle entra dans sa salle de bain tous étaient parfaitement assortis avec la chambre, une douche à l'Italienne avec un rideau de douche avec le blason de la maison où elle se trouver, quand elle fut douchée, coiffée et d'avoir brossé ses dents, elle sortie de la chambre et ce mi au lit ses pensées étais tournée vers ses deux meilleures amies Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle Delacour lui manqué déjà beaucoup.  
Dans la salle des Gryffondor aux couleurs rouge et doré Hermione étais assise avec Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter , Hermione étais incendiez de question sur sa sœur Elena.  
-Pourquoi tu, nous à jamais parlées de ta sœur Elena, hein Mione ?  
Est-ce que ce surnom débile l'exaspéré.  
-Car ce n'est pas ma sœur, mais ma demi-sœur, dit Hermione toujours dans son livre « L'histoire de Poudlard d » qu'elle avais lu des centaines de fois avec Pattenrond sur les jambes qui ronronné tendrement et je savais qu'elle devait arrivais, mais j'ai étais surprise que ça sois aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de penser à elle pensez donc a vos ASPIC qui

n'est pas loin.

D'ailleurs Ron que veux tu faire après Poudlard ?

Hermione essayer en viens de détournée les autres questions qui aller sûrement venir.

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop et toi Harry que veux tu faire ?

-Et bien mon rêve sais d'être Auror et toi Mione ?

-Ben je me suis dit que j'allais être Médicomage.

-Médicomage ? Mais tu voulais pas être Auror toi aussi.

Sur ceux Hermione partie ce couchée à sont tours en laissant sais deux meilleurs amis.

Le réveille sonna pour les Serpentard mais une étais déjà levé depuis pratiquement maintenant 1h.

-Et bien Parkinson ta perdu ta langue ? Granger Junior te la fait avaler. Il était en train de ce moqué d'elle quand Pansy renchérie.  
-Jamais personne ne l'avait autant humilié, Granger toi et ta sœur, je vous déteste vous aller le regretté, je vous détruirais parole d'un sang-purs, je vous tuerais. Quand la voie de Pansy se fit cassante elle monta à son dortoir et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit quand la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup de la chambre de Elena. Pansy était là prête à ce vengé de la gifle, mais elle ne trouva personne dans le lit voir même dans la salle de bain, elle alla alors en direction des dortoirs des préfets qui n'étais pas loin elle demanda au chevalier qui gardé la porte de faire demandé Malfoy, mais le chevalier lui répondit que Draco Malfoy avait quitté son dortoir depuis plus de 2 h. Alors fouilla les moindre pièce du château, elle connaissait bien Draco, mais elle ne trouva personne elle s'imagina qu'il était en train d'embrasser cette chose qui se fessait appelé Elena « non je ne dois pas penser ça il est à moi seul il me la prouver il m'a dit qu'un Malfoy ne ment jamais, il m'a embrassé devant toute sa famille je me suis même rapprocher du maître pour lui » Quand Pansy se dit qu'elle avais plus de chance de trouver Malfoy au Terrien de Quidditch, elle courue jusqu'au terrien et vie une personne haute dans le ciel nuageux un beau blond sur un balais noir corbeau qui tapé dans un souafle il marqua à chaque fois quand elle lui fit de grand signe pour attirer son attention.

-Draco chéri, hurla telle.  
-Quoi Parkinson, Malfoy avais l'air très agacé de sa venue depuis quelle que temps elle ne le lâchez plus il ne pouvait même pas être tranquille avec son meilleur ami Zabini.  
-Dit Dragichou, tu n'aurais pas vu cette souillure de Granger ?  
-Là quelle miss-je-sais-tout ou l'autre ? Draco détesté quand Parkinson l'appel par ce surnom débile dés fois, il voulait la massacrer lui lancer un Avada, Draco étais toujours perché sur son balai pour éviter que Parkinson ne se jeté dessus.  
-L'autre, hurla telle de nouveaux.  
-Je ne sais pas Parkinson et dégage de l'avant dont il n'arrive pas à un accident. (même si j'aimerais bien que ça sois le cognard qui t'arrive dans ta tronche, je serais débarrassé)  
Pendant ce temps Elena avait pris le temps d'explorer un peu sa nouvelle école, quand elle s'arrêta au pré du lac qui entourée Poudlard elle regarda à droite il ni avais personne puis à gauche personne non plus pourtant elle sentais que quelqu'un l'a regardé, mais elle ne vit personne à par des strangulot qui l'a regardé, quand elle s'assit sur le sable humide et se concentra elle fit le vide en elle quand une chose se produisit. À Poudlard Hermione,Ron et Harry étudié tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, quand Ron regarda dehors pour voir que une chose énorme arrivais droit sur eux sur l'école entière il resta figé.  
-Ha… Ha… Harry regarde dit Ron qui maintenant avais sa tête comme ci, il avait revue Aragog.  
-Quoi, fit Harry qui connaissait bien cette tête  
-Tu a vu comme moi hein cette vague énorme dit moi Harry qu'ont mon pas fait boire une potion pour devenir fou.  
Quand la chaise en face de Harry tomba par terre Hermione se leva et couru vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.  
-Mione attend qu'es qui se passe, Mione, Harry couru derrière suivi de Ronald, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la rattraper.  
Quand Hermione arriva au lac complément essoufflé et à bout de course, elle pointa sa baquette qui étais constitué de bois de vigne avec du ventricule de Dragon à l'intérieur.  
Elena saigna du nez, mais rien de méchant.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel Elena, on avait dit quoi quand ta mère t'a inscrite ici plus jamais tu devras faire sa ici, tu avais promis de ne pas recommencer, Hermione avais utilisé les mots exactement comme sa propre mère , faut dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avais planté ça baquette devant un élève c 'étais le prince des Serpentard sauf qu'à la fin elle lui avais mis un pain, quand Harry et Ron arriva à leur tour Harry se posta devant la baquette de sa meilleure amie.  
-Arrête Hermione c'est quand même ta demi-sœur, tu ne vas pas la blessé, lui dit son meilleur ami.  
Hermione à baissa sa baquette, elle avait toujours écouté son meilleur ami qui était passé par différent situation avec le mage noire.  
-Avant que tu ne recommences Elena j'aimerais te dire de te méfie du prince des Serpentard ainsi que de sa reine et du valet qui les accompagne ils sont manipulateur, égocentrique, mais avant qu'elle ne put tout déballé on l'interrompit, un homme énorme grand et gros avec un longue barbe et de long cheveux avec un chien qui bavé partout leur dit,

-Qu'est que vous fête ici les jeunes dit le géant barbue, rentré tout de suite à poudlard avant que vous ne soyez en retard en cours.  
Toute retournée sans parler à leur école le charme de d'Elena indifférenciée pas Ronald qui lui fessais des compliment sur sais cheveu noir violet.  
Premier cours pour Elena se déroula au cours de métamorphose avec la douce Mcgonagall, quand Hermione, Ron, Harry suivi d'Elena arriva en retard. Malfoy se retourna et dévisagea les deux Granger qui se disputé sur un sujet qui ne comprit pas.  
-Mesdemoiselles allées à vos places immédiatement, eues Mademoiselle Granger, les deux se retourna, à oui donc Mademoiselle Elena allée vous mettre au côté de Mademoiselle Parkinson quand Pansy ces leva et commença à répliqué de colère.  
-Madame, il est hors de question qu'elle se met à coté de moi envoyé là à coté de Théodore Nott.  
Quand Draco pouffa à la réplique de Parkinson.  
-Ta gueule Malfoy répliqua Parkinson qui était énervé que son prince puisse ce moqué d'elle, va te faire chez les trolls espèce que gobelin sans cervelle.  
-Bon allée vous asseoir au côté de Monsieur Nott qui se trouve derrière de Monsieur Malfoy et vous Mademoiselle Parkinson surveillé votre langage, je retire Dix Point à Serpentard pour votre langage.  
Elena passa devant Malfoy qui lui prit la main et la lâcha quand Elena ouvrir la main un morceau de papier y étais et une fine écriture en italique y étais.  
Granger méfie toi ne Nott à ce qu'on ma dit, il aime avoir les mains baladeuses chez les filles qui son à son goût.  
« a non-pourquoi moi,pensai Elena, je n'ai pas envie que ce mec me tripote au pire après la classe, je lui ferais voir de quoi je me chauffe »  
Quand Nott se tourna et lu le papier, il pouffa,  
-Tu sais que sais de la connerie en réalité, j'aimerais faire ta connaissance au tour d'une bière au beurre aux trois balais à prés-au lard es ce que ça te dit qu'on n'y aille ensemble après les cours.  
Elena hésita puis fini par dire qu'elle était d'accord, quand elle se retourna Malfoy écouté le cours.  
Les cours étaient finis, Elena partie en grande discussion avec Nott sur tout et n'importe quoi quand il arrivait au trois balais Nott commanda deux bières au beurre qui alla chercher au comptoir du bar.  
-Elena regarde derrière toi, tu vois l'hippogriffe, n'est-il pas magnifique, j'aimerais un jour en avoir.  
Quand elle se retourna Nott avais déjà versais le contenue de sa fiole qu'il avait cachée dans sa robe de sorcier.  
-Ton sérieux tu aimerais avoir ce genre d'animaux mais qu'es que tu fou à Serpentard tu aurais dû allée à Pouffsouffle.  
-Malheureusement le choixpeau en n'a décidé autrement, quand la porte s'ouvrir un homme blond beau entra, il était vertu d'un manteau gris avec son écharpe qui étais autre que celle des Serpentard il s'approcha de la table de Nott et Elena,  
-Salut Malfoy sait fait elle est dans les vapes.  
-Bien, nous allons pouvoir l'emmener à la cabane hurlante, dit le vil Serpent.  
Arrivé là bas grâce au transplanage de Malfoy il attacha Elena à une chaise et commença à posé des questions.  
-Bien Granger comme t'as pu le comprendre Nott ta fait boire du Veritaserum tu ne peu pas mentir si tu lutte ça sera pire, à tu compris.  
-Oui, Malfoy, répondit Elena.  
-Qui es-tu répond ?  
-Je suis Elena Granger.  
-D'où viens-tu ?  
-Je viens de l'école Beauxbâtons, mais j'ai étais renvoyé.  
-Renvoyé pourquoi ? Demanda Malfoy

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, Elena commença a luté contre, mais ça lui brûlé la gorge, sais surtout que personne ne devait savoir son secret, alors elle luta même si ça lui fessais mal.  
-Réponds à ça, tonna le prince des Serpentard qui étais pas très patient, je tes vu ce matin sur le sable du lac tu tes assit et tu a fait apparaître l'énorme vague que j'ai faillit me prendre si je n'avais pas bougé de coin pour t'observais comment à tu fait ?  
-Je ne peu pas t'expliquai, j'ai promis à ma mère et Hermione de ne rien dire.  
Soudain elle ce a hurlé de douleur des milliers de brûlures l'envahissais, Malfoy avais utilisé le sort impardonnable le doloris pour savoir la vérité, il tenez ça de son père mangemord Lucius avais souvent recours à cette méthode quand Draco lui mentais.  
-Réponds où je continue, dit Malfoy d'une voix qui en disait long sur son agacement.  
-D'accord, haleta Elena.  
-Alors comment ta fait ? Demanda Nott plus gentil.  
-Je vais vous expliqué, je ne suis pas vraiment la sœur de Hermione je suis sa demi-sœur ma mère s'appel Elizabeth Rooth ma mère est une descendante direct de sorcière du moyen-age les sorcière de Salem, ma mère et mon père se sont rencontré par essart et mon père nous à abandonnée quand il à su que ma mère étais enceinte il ne pouvais pas dire à sa femme qui avais déjà un enfant de lui que il l'avais trompé quand je suis née et à commencé à comprendre ma mère ma expliqué que moi et elle avions des pouvoirs que je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres de mon age je comprit très vite que je pouvais faire du mal au autre alors ma mère ma envoyé en France à Beauxbâtons où j'ai rencontré mais deux complice Fleur Delacour et Gabrielle sa jeune sœur.  
Malfoy se souvenaient qu'en 4éme année qu'il avait essayé de draguer la petite Fleur qui l'avait rembarré gentille ment il se souvenait de la beauté de cette fille qui étais ni plus ni moins un vélane .  
-Continue dit Malfoy qui avaient maintenant toute son attention.  
-Nous avons une particularité moi et ma mère.  
-Laquelle demanda Nott.

-Vous autre ici vous avais besoin de Baquette elle fait partie de vous une fois que vous l'avais et bien nous avec ma mère nous n'en avons pas besoin, Malfoy tu ne m'as jamais vu en cours de sortilège n'es ce pas.  
-Oui ses vrai d'ailleurs je pensé que tu séché.  
-Et bien non, la vague ce matin que tu a vu et qui ta foncé dessus je les crée avec mon esprit ce sont mes émotions qui parle dans ce cas si c'était la tristesse de mes deux complices qui me manque depuis que je suis arrivais Parkinson me cherche alors que je lui est rien fait mais malheureusement quand je les utilise trop je me sois à saigné du nez de la bouche ou je j'ai très mal à la tête, Malfoy te souviens tu du tremblement dans la salle commune hier quand je suis en colère tout tremble.  
-Bien dit nous pourquoi à tu étais renvoyé de Beauxbâtons ? Demanda le prince des Serpentard.  
-J'ai profité de ma particularité pour faire du mal à une des élève qui m'avais chercher un peu trop.  
Malfoy compris que le Veritaserum ne fonctionnais plus elle parla à cœur ouvert de ce qui c'était passée, Draco eu le plus beaux sourire, quand Nott s'écroula au pied d'Elena qui se mit à hurler, Malfoy la détacha.  
-Tu va t 'accrocher à moi je t'emmener voir quelqu'un.  
Malfoy transplana dans un imminence manoir entourais de noir partout, il frappa à l'immense porte en chêne, un homme au cheveux long blond comme ceux de sont fils ouvrir la porte.  
-Que fait tu la Draco, tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? Demanda cet homme.  
-Non-père, mais il faut, je vous parle de toute urgence, c'est à propos d'elle. Draco désigna Elena à côté de lui qui ne bouger pas.  
-D'accord, rentre, mais toi au salon du premier nous allons être tranquille. Dit sont père d'une voix encore plus froide que celle qu'on surnommé le Prince des Serpentard.  
Ils montaient les escaliers et y rentraient par une porte vitrée. Draco s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir noir.  
-Assit toi la jeune fille en face de moi, Dit Lucius Malfoy. Bien Draco qu'il y a t-il de si important ?  
-Père cette fille, ses unes descendantes de sorcière qu'on croyait disparus pendant des siècles les sorcières de Salem puissantes sorcière en 1692. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peu faire, mais elle n'a pas besoin de baquette comme nous.  
Lucius avais le regard rivais sur cette pauvre Elena qui ce demandé qu'es qu'elle fessais la cette homme en face d'elle lui fessais terriblement peur.  
Quand Lucius lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelle tu ?  
Elena lui répondit hésitante et en bafouillant.  
-El… El… Elena Granger Monsieur, je suis la demi-sœur de Hermione Granger Monsieur. Elena avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'elle avais peur.  
-Relève la tête ma chérie, Lucius ne va pas te manger, cette voix avais surgi de nul par, mais une femme raffinée fit éruption dans la salle. Draco ces leva pour allée l'embrasser.  
-Bonjour mère, dit-il avec une voix si douce que même Poudlard voir même les autres élèves de Serpentard n'avais jamais entendu faut dire que Draco voué un amour inconditionnel à sa mère, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle il étais même à ce sacrifié au pré du lord noir s'il lui fessait quelle chose.  
-Bonjour mon bébé, lui répondit-elle.  
Narcissa s'approcha du fauteuil aux étais Elena qui n'avais pas bouger.  
-En voilà une ravissante jeune fille, Narcissa espérais qu'elle lui sourît.  
-Merci Madame, répondit Elena.

Narcissa se leva et appela Dobby pour préparer le thé pour eux, Elena qui tremblé de peur que Lucius ne lui face quelle chose ou même pire la tue, car elle sent en lui son âme qui était noire comme le charbon. Quand le petit elfe de maison reviens avec au total quatre tasse de thé, Elena remercia gentille ment le petit Dobby, il fessait déjà, tard l'horloge en face indiqué 01 h 30 du matin. Quand le vil Serpent lui demanda.  
-À par la Vague de ce matin tu peu faire quoi d'autre ?  
-Et bien je peu faire ça. Elena se mit debout au pré de Lucius même si elle avait très peur, Elena lui demanda.  
-Monsieur Malfoy puis-je posée mes mains sur vos tempes, sa ne vous fera aucun mal faut jusque vous pensiez à rien fermé les yeux et laissée moi faire.  
Lucius obtempéra, Elena s'exécuta.  
Lucius devient encore plus pâle de ce qu'il n'était, il avait les yeux fermé, n'entendais plus rien quand Elena vit toute la souffrance de son enfance les doloris de son père, les coups de fouet de sa mère quand il obéit pas, plus loin encore sont mariage avec Narcissa Black et très vite la naissance de Draco, quand il grandit elle voyais que Draco avait eu une enfance catastrophique. Quand Lucius réussit à la dégager de sa tête, car elle arriva au moment de la renaissance du lord Voldemord et sa personne ne devait pas savoir comment il était ressuscité, Quand Lucius reviens lui et regarda son fils et sa femme.  
-Intéressant, Lucius avait les yeux rivé dans ceux d'Elena et quoi d'autre jeune fille,  
Mais pour Elena, c'était assez elle avais la tête qui commencé à tournée signe qu'elle utilisé trop ses pouvoirs, alors elle ce leva courue vers la porte descendit les escaliers et sortie par la même porte qu'elle étais entré quand elle se heurta à Draco qui avaient transplaner du salon à dehors.  
-Et tu restes ici toi. Dit Draco déconcerté.  
-Écarte-toi de la Monsieur le préfet où ci non tu va le regretté, Elena qui avait peur.  
-Tiens j'ai déjà entendu la même phrase dans la bouche de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger première.  
-Écarte toi Malfoy, cette fois Elena ne rigolez plus, le même tremblement se fit sentir un éclair apparut Elena leva les mains au ciel et commencé à parlé dans un dialecte inconnu de se monde.  
L'éclair grossissa et frappa le toit du manoir Malfoy cette éclair blanc aveugla tout ceux qui étais là.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Elena en profita pour parti loin de cet endroit, quand il ouvrir les yeux elle n'étais déjà plis là elle aussi savais transplaner.  
-Va la chercher incapable, ou tu vas souffrir, tonna Lucius à son fils, Nous devons les convoqué pour expliquer que cette fille va nous coter du tort aussi bien à nous mangemord que ont seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Mais père nous allons quand même pas la tuée ou la livrais au seigneur.  
-Va la CHERCHER, hurla son père.  
Incapable de répondre Draco s'exécuta, il chercha pendant 3 bonne heure dans l'école, prés-au-lard personne, au Lac noir personne nulle part « mais où se cache telle » pensa Draco.  
Quand il repartit au manoir son père l'attendais de pied ferme dans le salon où se réunissait les mangemord au centre de la pièce une table noire avec douze chaises le carrelage étais noir également les rideaux seul une cheminée donnée de la lumière à ce cadre sombre.  
-Je ne les pas trouvais père elle à du se cacher quelque part que je n'est pas trouvais veuillez  
m'excusa père, il faut que je rentre avant qu'on s'aperçoive que je ne suis plus dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
Draco commença à sortir quand il fut jeté par terre.  
-Quand elle sera revenue Draco ta intérêt de me l'emmener, à tu compris ?  
-Oui père, j'ai compris dit Draco qui retient ses cris de douleur, car son père avait encore une fois recoure au sort impardonnable.  
Pendant ce temps Elena avais réussi à échapper au prince des Serpentard elle avais vu Draco la chercher, mais grâce à ses pouvoirs Elena pouvais se confondre avec n'importe quel environnement, mais cette fois sa tête tourna et son nez saigna à peine avais telle franchi le seuil de la porte de sa chambre qu'elle s'évanouir jusqu'au lendemain.  
Le matin suivant Elena pris son courage et alla en dessous des fenêtre des préfets la elle s'assit contre le mur ferma les yeux et se concentra, dans la chambre de Draco une plume et un parchemin ce mi à bougé tous seul quand la plume commença à écrire. 

_**« Draco **__**  
**__**Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait hier mais comprend moi bien je devais gardé le secret pour protégé ma mère ainsi que moi de tous avoir révélé va mettre en danger celle qui compte à mes yeux, mais encore plus celui dons je suis tombé amoureuse depuis que je les rencontré, mais seul le professeur Rogue étais au courant du secret que je porte, ne fait attention au tache sur le papier s'il te plaie je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas même si je sais que dans le fond tu temps fiche de moi mais j'ai aperçu le secret aussi que tu à ainsi que ton père je ne vous juge pas, rejoins moi au trois balais, je vais te montré un truc que tu ne verra peu-être plus j'ai décidé de partir après les fêtes de fin d'année pour mettre ma mère en sécurité.**____**Je t'attends à 15 h 00, j'espère que tu viendras »**__**  
**__**Elena Granger **_

Quand Draco rentra dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuné, il vit le mot sur son lit, il le lut et parut étonné « que me veux telle pensa-t-il. »  
Elena rejoingna sa demi-sœur qui lui avais donnée rendez-vous à l'astronomie « voilà une partie de l 'école que je n'est jamais vu pensa-t-elle que voulais Hermione et pourquoi elle n'est pas Weasmoche et le balafré après tous ça fera une occasion de voir comment va Hermione même si je ne la porte pas dans ma sœur à cosse de ses manières de miss-je-sais-tout elle est quand même ma demi-sœur que je le veille ou non »  
Elena monta les escaliers de la tour et arriva en avance quand elle se mit à regardé le paysage de le haut, on pouvais voir à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
-Que c'est beau, dit Elena à voix haute.  
-Oui très beau n'es ce pas dit une voix de femme derrière elle.  
-Hermione ! Qui lui répondit, que me voulaient tu ?  
-Et bien, j'ai constaté que tu passée beaucoup de temps avec l'égocentrique Malfoy et j'ai vu que tes notes avaient baissé depuis que tu es arrivé dit moi Elena qu'es qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Et bien Hermione je… Je … Elena pleura Hermione j'ai étais pigé par Nott et Malfoy quand je suis allée aux trois balais après le cours de métamorphose Nott à versé du Veritaserum dans le verre que je buvais et ensuite il mon emmener à la cabane hurlante pour me questionner car Malfoy à vu de quoi j'étais capable et ensuite il ma emmener dans le manoir familial il y avait sont père et sa mère et il a dit que il devait les réunir ensuite je me suis enfuit mais Draco me Poursuivais alors je ne suis pas eu le choix que de me confondre avec l'environnement. Elena poursuivit sont récit, Hermione qui voyait quelle que chose n'allais pas quand elle disait « MALFOY » elle voyais bien que sa demi-sœur rougissait à chaque évocation du prince des Serpentard.  
Quand Elena eu fini son discours elle regarda en bas et vie Malfoy qui partais pour les trois balais quand Elena se retourna et dit à Hermione.  
-Hermione, il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard.  
-Attend Elena dit moi la vérité l'égocentrique te plaît n'es pas ?  
Elena ne répondit rien, elle dévala les escaliers de tours et partie pour les trois balais.  
Sur la route, Draco Malfoy imagina tout et n'importe quoi surtout les questions qui lui fit pété un câble intérieurement, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il étais arrivais et il se stoppa devant la porte du pub « que fait-elle on ne fait pas attendre un mangemord eu je veux dire un Malfoy » quand une voix devant lui une jeune fille maquillé coiffée et avais un manteaux blanc ainsi que un

béret blanc et sont écharpe qui représenté la maison des Serpentard lui dit.  
-On ne rentre pas Malfoy viens avec moi je t 'emmené quelque part à côté de la forêt interdite il faut je te dis quelque chose même si j'ai dit dans ma lettre ce matin que je devais te montrer un truc ce n'est pas le cas, Malfoy fut étonnée de voir Elena aussi jolie elle avais pris sont temps pour sortir avec lui et être convenable, sur la route personne ne parla, « comment je vais lui dire ? Es ce qu'il va bien le prendre ? » Pensa-t-elle, quand Elena pris les devant elle dépassa Malfoy et lui dit.  
-Draco enfin Malfoy voilà après mettre enfuit de chez-toi j'ai bien vu que tu me poursuivais mais étant sorcière puissante je peu me cacher dans L'environnement, mais je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Malfoy je n'arrive pas à … À… « a resté loin de toi, tu me fais craquer, je t'aime, tes yeux sont des océan impénétrable » à m'excuser voilà d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. « Idiote »  
Draco en resta bouche bée une Granger qui s 'excusa au prés de lui Draco Malfoy beau comme un dieux, prince des Serpentard descendant de Salazar Serpentard il lui répondit.  
-Si j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais inquiété autant, je croyais, tu allais me dire que tu étais amoureuse Granger de moi évidemment, Elena se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy quand elle pensa.  
« Si tu savais Malfoy comment mon cœur s'emballe quand tu me regardes quand tu me touches, j'ai tellement envie embrassé tes lèvres si fines, mais qu'es que je pense moi n'importe quoi il voudra jamais de moi » Draco avais les yeux rivés sur les lèvres à elle.  
Mais il nu pas le temps de faire quoi que sois quand Hermione débarqua avec Ron et Harry qui discuté du bal de noël, Ron disais qu'il allait avec Lavande et Harry avec Ginny et Hermione avec Donovan un mec qui était à Serdaigle tous les trois rigolais quand y aperçut Malfoy et Elena.  
-Tiens, mais ça ne serais pas Weasmoche, le balafré et miss-je-sais-tout dit Malfoy tes toujours, vous été toujours dans mes pattes vous trois, alors Granger, tu surveilles ta demi-sœur voir si elle succombe pas à mon charme irrésistible.  
-La ferme Malfoy, on venait juste voir Hagrid et toi hein voilà pourquoi tu ma dit, tu devais partir pour allais le rejoindre n'es ce pas comment tu peu Elena se serpent égocentrique, fourbe, méchant, je te préviens Malfoy si tu lui la fait pleuré, tu auras à faire à moi es ce que ta comprit de vil serpent , dit Hermione qui se retient de lui écraser sa face de Serpentard et de gifler Elena pour lui avoir à mentir.  
Quand Hermione, Ron et Harry parti rejoindre leur école, Malfoy se retourna et demanda à Elena.  
-Granger tu va avec qui au bal de noël ?  
-Et bien, Zabini ma demandé de l'accompagné mais je n'est pas encore donnée ma réponse, es ce que sais une invitation Malfoy ?  
-Et bien non, je te demande car moi, j'y vais avec Parkinson (fait chier pensa-t-il elle va me coller toute la soirée)  
-Parkinson à oui, je vois, bon, je te dis à plus tard Malfoy et merci d'être venu et de m'avoir écouté.  
Avant de partir Elena, s'approcha du Prince des Serpentard et l'embrassa sur la joue, quand elle croisa deux yeux gris virée au bleu océan, elle se retourna avant de partie en courant et pleurant son cœur étais blessé, elle ne pleurait pas que pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait mentir personne en réalité l'avais invité, car c'était une Granger pour les autres une sang-de-bourbe.  
Les jours passaient quand le Professeur Rogue convoqua Hermione préfet Gryffondor et Draco préfet Serpentard ainsi que Hanna Abbot préfet Pouffsouffle et Padma Patil préfet Serdaigle, dans son bureau, Draco bouscula Hermione et rentra en premiers dans le bureau de leur professeur mais aussi du directeur qu'il s'était attribuée à la mort de Dumbledor qui lui-même l'avais tuée en 6éme année à la place de Draco Malfoy du haut de la tour d'astronomie il l'avait fait pour protégé Malfoy, Rogue avais prêter serment avec Narcissa Malfoy et celle qui avais présidé étais Bellatrix Lestrange la tante de Draco.  
-Bien en temps que Préfet de vos maisons, je vous ai convoqué pour organiser le bal de noël ainsi que nous allons commémorer la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledor, vous pouvais le faire tous les quatre ensemble ou alors chacun avec sont préfet de d'habitude, je vous laisse le choix, mais sachet que je mettrai des points à la maison qui aura le plus travaillé.  
Avais vous compris.  
-Oui Professeur, dire tous les quatre ensemble.  
-Bien retournée en cours.  
Quand il sortir du bureau de la Professeur chacun rejoingna sa salle commune, car il n'avait pas

cours il avais quartier libre. Quand il Hermione et Draco arriva au chevalier qui gardé leur porte de salle commune de préfet, il prononça le mot de passe « amour » chacun rentra, Draco en premier.  
-Bien Granger à tu une idée sur le thème de la soirée car moi la je sais pas déjà j'aimerais aller me reposer.  
-Et bien oui, car je n'en avais pas parlé avec les Préfet de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle et on sait mis d'accord sur le thème Givre et Regret dit Hermione fière d'elle.  
-Givre et Regret Givre OK, mais le regret eu je pas bien où tu veux en venir Granger.  
-Et regret d'avoir perdu notre ancien directeur répondu Hermione.  
-Toi peu-être, mais pas moi, ironisa Malfoy, je t'attends dans 1 h apporte des parchemin et de quoi écrire moi, je suis a court et me réveille pas comme d'habitude si non, je te promets un endoloris Granger.  
Pendant ce temps à là à la bibliothèque Elena elle étudiez mais pas vraiment ses pensés étais vers un certain Serpentard à chaque fois qu'elle pensé à lui son cœur battez la chamade, mais quand quelqu'un la tira de ses rêverie une personne s'assit en face elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Théodore Nott qui lui souriez.  
-Tiens belle Elena, je me demandais avec qui tu allais au bal de noël ?  
-Personne pourquoi ? Questionna Elena qui était toujours en colère contre lui.  
-Moi non plus j'ai personne dit si tu me pardonner hein, on va ensemble en toute amitié promit cette fois je ferais rien s'il te plaît Elena, je suis tellement désolé « en réalité non » ?  
-Aller sait bon, je vais avec toi, mais à la première tentative, je te tue.  
-Cool, je t'attendrais et ne promis pas de réflexion pas de coup fourrée, je t'attendrais en bas des escaliers, et même si tu es en retard je dirais rien promit.  
Nott partit le sourire aux lèvres.  
Dans la salle commune des préfets Gryffondor et Serpentard, Hermione alla réveillé Malfoy qui dormait.  
-DEBOUT MALFOY LEVE TOI SA FAIT 1 HEURE. Hurla Hermione qui avaient pris l'habitude de réveiller Draco comme ça.  
Le prince des Serpentard se leva d'un coup pris sa baguette et commença, mais en y réfléchissant s'il lui fessais ça elle irais tout rapporter à Rogue et se verrais viré de Poudlard, mais il déposa sa baguette. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui était prête à riposté.  
-Bien voilà pendant que tu dormais moi, j'ai cherché la décoration, de quoi mangé, boire la musique et ah mon dieu, mais enfile un pantalon espèce de pervers.  
-Quoi ta jamais d'homme en caleçon Granger ?  
-Oui enfin Non et enfile sa beurk tu es méprisable.  
-Voilà fait moi voir déjà, il lu se qui était inscrit bien sa Granger, oui sa aussi très bien ah regarde la tu devrais mettre un plat Végétariens certain élève de Pouffsouffle et Serpentard ne mange pas de viande, dans l'ensemble sa me paraît correct on est près pour le 24 Décembre et nous somme le 22 donc dans deux jours il faudra tout préparé on n'a intérêt de dire au professeur de nous laissé partir de cours plus tôt.  
La journée se passa normalement les élèves étais excité par le 24 puisque Hermione avait placardé les affiches avec le thème du bal de cette année.  
Le lendemain Malfoy n'aperçut pas Elena qui n'était pas en cours que fessais telle ça fessais bien pratiquement une semaine que Malfoy ne l'avais pas vu en cours ou dans l'école même.  
Le soir venu Draco avais rendez-vous dans le vieux cimetière de Londres une réunion de mangemord si tenez, c'était un grand soir un soir où Draco Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy et descendant de Salazar Serpentard allée avoir la marque des ténèbres, arrivais avec son père Draco ne resta pas trop attentif à ce que le Lord Noir disais, car une jeune fille au loin vêtue d'une cape de couleur Noir avec une capuche s'assit son l'arbre et prit sa tête dans les mains, quand Lucius aperçut le regard de son fils qui regardé la jeune fille pleuré.  
-Tu vois Draco ce qui s'appelle de la faiblesse mon fils arrête de la regarder et écoute notre maître la réunion et pour toi mon enfant.  
-Désolé père, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître, qui répondit à son père.  
Sous l'arbre, la jeune fille continua de pleurer « Jamais je n'ai pensé être sous son charme, jamais il m'aimera comme je l'aime, il aime Parkinson cette idiote, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi lui »  
Quand la réunion des mangemord fût terminé Draco voulut s'approcher de la jeune fille qui pleuré, mais quand elle s'aperçut une présence elle s'enfuit.  
Il arriva à poudlard il monta dans la salle des préfet et alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Quand il vu une fille courir avec la même cape noire Draco avais vu juste il la connaissait, mais c'était qui au juste qui pleuré en plus dans un cimetière. Il sortit de la salle lui aussi en courant en espèrent attraper la fille qui avait déjà disparut dans les couloirs de l'école, il chercha dans les toilettes des filles dans la grande salle, il questionna des élèves qui croisa, mais personne ne l'avais vu, il décida de retourna dans sa salle commune quand il aperçut une silhouette qui essayer de cacher un objet derrière une armure de garde, il s'approcha et reconnut Elena.  
-Qu'est que tu a cacher derrière cette chose Granger demandas Draco d'un ton assez charmeur.  
-Rien rien du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles puis sans que Malfoy sans aperçoive elle fit disparaître sa cape en un claquement doigt.  
-Mouais fit-il je vois bien que quelque chose cloche je trouve sa suspect tu disparais une semaine puis tu reviens mais bizarrement tu te mets à cacher des choses je tes à l'œil je te préviens.  
Draco passa son chemin et Elena le siens.  
Hermione attendait Draco dans la grande salle elle avais pratiquement tous installer avec les autres préfets, mais il lui manquait un truc quand il commença à neigé dans la pièce elle se retourna et vu Draco qui avais fait ça, tout les élèves avais rendez-vous à 20 h dans la grande salle.  
Dans sa chambre, Elena trouva un magnifique paquet bleu et argent sa mère lui avais envoyé une magnifique robe elle étais verte courte devant et longue derrière le haut avais des strasses et des pierre de couleur argent à la vu de cette magnifique robe sa mère avais préparé une magnifique parure de bijoux argent en forme de serpent, il y avais une bague, des boucle d'oreille, un bracelet, et un collier et quand elle regarda attentivement un mots de sa mère accompagné le paquet :

_**« Pour ma fille qui me manque,**__**  
**__**Je t'envoie cette magnifique robe que j'ai retrouvée dans le grenier de ta grand-mère quand j'étais étudiante, j'espère ma chérie qu'elle te plaît ainsi que la parure de bijoux sois toi-même ma chérie pendant le bal amuse toi bien ma grande fille et ne te laisse pas impressionné ce n'est qu'un soir.**__**  
**__**Ta maman qui t'aime »**_

-Ah maman toujours à me faire des surprises dit Elena à voix haute dans sa chambre.  
Elena entra dans la salle de bain pris une douche laver ses cheveux refait sa coloration noir violet puis sécha ses cheveux en un claquement de main elle fit pousser ses cheveux de 20 cm puis elle fit un magnifique chignon décoiffé et se maquilla elle alla enfilé sa robe et ses chaussures sa mère avais même pensé à lui envoyer ses chaussures.  
Elle regarda l'heure, il était 20 h 45 elle étais très en retard Nott devais surment bouille de colère puis elle se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché.  
Arrivée à l'escalier, elle reconnut Nott en smoking noir et blanc « qu'il est ridicule pensa Elena »  
-Je croyais, tu m'avais posé un lapin, mais qu'es que tes belles cette robe te va divinement bien.  
Tu vas rendre la moitié jalouse ce soir.  
Elena sourie juste, quand ils entraient dans la salle tous se retournais sur elle, elle avait l'air d'une princesse tout droit sortie de contes de fées une magnifique cendrillon même Hermione en resta bouche bée quant à Draco, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soie la même Elena qui l'avais croisais environs 2 h avant. Elena croisa le regard de Parkinson qui l'a regardé avec jalousie elle étais accroché au bras de Draco qui affichaient une mine de « fou moi la paix ».

Nott quant à lui demanda à Elena.  
-Que veux-tu boire jus de citrouille, bière, whisky pur feu ?  
-Et bien whisky pur feu s'il te plaît, répondu Elena.  
-Et bien, je n'aurais pas cru dire sa un jour, mais wouaa les deux Granger sont effectivement différente.  
Nott alla chercher deux verre, Elena bu son verre quand Nott lui pris la main pour allais danser, quand elle décida une chose le groupe avais un chanteuse quand elle lâcha Nott et lui dit de resta la elle avais un truc à faire elle monta sur l'estrade et demanda à la chanteuse de lui laissé sa place, quand tous se retournais elle demanda qu'on commence à joué la musique de Delacey,et Elena commença à chanter tous elle regard étais sur elle, Hermione en fût étonnais elle ne savais pas Elena avais un talent pour le chant elle savais qu'elle avais du talent pour la danse les posions et pratiquement tout les cours qu'il suivais ensemble même les cours de vol sur les balais Elena étais douée, tout les couples qui ce trouvais là ce mis à valser, Draco la regarda et une chose se passa il n'avais jamais ressentie sa son cœur se mis à battre la chamade il transpiré chose qui lui étais jamais arrivais il ne détacha pas les yeux de cette fille elle étais parfaite pour lui.  
Quand elle eu fini de chanter des applaudissements se fit entendre, Elena descendit de l'estrade quand Nott se mis à danser valser avec elle quand les doigt de Nott se mis un peu trop à la caresser.  
-Nott, je vais me coucher merci de m'avoir accompagné bonne nuit.  
Quand elle traversa la pièce et commença à monté les escaliers on lui bandit les yeux et on l'attrapa à la taille.  
-Qui est ? Que me vouliez-vous ? Lâchez-moi, tout de suite, hurla Elena qui prit plus peur qu'autre chose. Quand quelqu'un l'embrassa de force sur les lèvres puis on descendit dans sa gorge puis une main commença à la tripotée. Pendant qu'elle se débattait, elle eu une idée.  
Elle se concentra et fit apparaître une lumière qui alla droit vers la grande salle, la lumière alla droit aux oreilles de Malfoy la lumière chuchota.  
-Au secourt Malfoy ses Elena aide moi je me fais agresser je suis dans des toilettes suis la lumière je t'en pris viens me sauvais.  
Quand Draco jeta Parkinson et partie en courant, il suivit la lumière et arriva Elena avais la moitié de sa robe arrachée et ses seins étais visible quand elle entendit.  
-Expelliarmus cria t-il.  
Nott fut projeté dans une cabine de toilette.  
-Elena ! Elena répond s'il te plaît ! Elena, Draco retira le bandeau il y vu un nez en sang ainsi que des larme de sang la voix du garçon lui parut loin très loin même puis Elena s'évanouir. Quand elle se réveilla elle se trouvais à l'infirmerie, Elena essaya en vain de se lever, mais elle ni n'arrivais pas la tête lui tourner quand elle entendit quelqu'un avancé vers elle, mais elle pris peur elle essaya encore et encore de se levais essayer d'échapper à ces pas rapides, mais elle ne parvient pas à se lever en supplément elle avais perdu la mémoire , quand elle tourna la tête ce n'étais que Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière qui lui dit :  
-Du calme ma jeune fille, je suis Madame Pomfresh, je suis l'infirmière du calme.  
Elena se calma puis demanda :  
-Que m'est-il arrivais ? Qui m'a porté ici ? Et pourquoi ? Répondais moi ?  
-Vous avez étais agressé pendant le bal de noël, vous avez subi une tentative de viol Mademoiselle Granger la personne qui vous à sauvais de sa n'est d'autre que votre préfet de votre maison Monsieur Malfoy il vous retrouvé à moitié nu dans les toilettes des garçons es ce que ça répond à vos questions.  
-Une tentative de viol vous dire, mais qui a fait ça ?  
-Vous vous souvenez de rien Mademoiselle Granger rien du tout ?  
-Non je... Je...  
Elena pleura, Madame Pomfresh appela le directeur de l'école qui lui dit qu'Elena était tellement sous le choque qu'elle ne se souvient de rien du tout, quand une tête blonde et des yeux gris acier entra dans la pièce, Elena ne pouvais pas voir qui s'était le rideau l'empêcher de voir qui avais fait son entre puis il commença à parlé :  
-Et-elle réveillé ? Demanda ce jeune homme  
-Oui aller au fond 4e lit au fond à gauche, mais je vous préviens Mademoiselle Granger de se souviens malheureusement de rien.

-Ah bon de rien du tout.  
-Non, répondit l'infirmière.  
Elena avait tellement peur qui pouvait venir la voir elle une sang-de-bourbe qui pouvais bien venir elle pensa à son agresseur qui vient terminer le sale boulot, quand elle aperçut des cheveux blond doré des yeux gris acier et la robe des sorciers de sa maison elle reconnut tout de suite Draco Malfoy,  
-Et bien en voilà une jeune fille qui ma l'air perdu.  
Draco prit une chaise et s'assit au côté d'Elena qui le regarda faire elle détailla chacun de ses gestes,il s'assit et commença à lui parler d 'une voix douce plutôt mélodieuse même  
-Bonjour Elena, comment te sens-tu ? Es-ce-que tu à mal quelque part ? Ces tu ce qui tes arrivais hier soir au bal ?  
-Je me sens perdu Malfoy je n'est mal que à la tête et aux yeux mais dans l'ensemble sa va et non je ne sais plus se qui mes arrivais Madame Pomfresh mon dit que je m'étais fait agresser mais par qui je ne sais pas.  
-Te souviens-tu au moins avec qui tu étais ?  
Elena réfléchit puis un flash lui revient en mémoire elle se revoyais chanté pour Draco, puis la danse avec, Elena revit alors l'homme avec qui elle était elle se mis à regardé Malfoy puis Madame Pomfresh qui s'était approcher sans quelle ne l'entende perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
-J'étais avec Nott Théodore Nott je danser avec lui puis je suis partie, car j'étais fatigué, je suis monté à quelque marche puis ai ma mi un bandeau sur les yeux et ensuite je ne me rappel plus.  
-Bien tu a déjà reconstitué une partie je vais finir si tu me le permets Granger, dit Malfoy, Tu est monter sur l'estrade pour chanter je ne sais pas pourquoi, ensuite oui tu à danser avec Nott  
Il avait prononcé se Nott d'un air tellement froid que même la pièce c'était refroidit, ensuite tu es partie te coucher je tes entendu car j'étais à coté en train de danser avec Parkinson quand tu à disparut Nott à fait des signe à certains Serpentard de 4eme année il on disparut à leur tour je m'en suis pas inquiété ensuite une étincelle est venu me prévenir que tu étais en danger quand j'ai accourir tu étais à moitié nu avec les yeux bandé Nott avais enlever son pantalon et il t'avait déjà écarté les jambes, je lui suis mis un Expelliarmus pour qu'il te lâche quand tu es tombé, tu étais dans mes bras le nez en sang et les yeux.  
Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors c'était Nott qui l'avaient agressé puis elle regarda Malfoy qui l'a regardé à son tour.

-Je t'ai conduit tout de suite ici.  
Puis elle entendit Madame Pomfresh continué.  
-Mademoiselle Granger, je vous suis administré une potion de contraception, on ne sait jamais, je vous suis fait aussi des examens Gynécologique et rassuré, vous vous étiez toujours.  
-Oui merci Madame Pomfresh, c'est gentil de votre part.  
Elena ne voulait pas que Malfoy apprenne qu'elle était encore vierge à l'âge de 17 ans.  
Quand une autre personne entra accompagné de deux autre personne Elena reconnut tout de suite Hermione qui était avec Ron et Harry elle dévisagea Malfoy qui partit en disant qu'il aller revenir après la réunion qui se tient avec Rogue au sujet de Nott et qu'il lui raconterait ce qui sais dit.  
Malfoy sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de leur nouveau directeur, il frappa à la lourde porte et entra sur une chaise au milieu se trouver Nott et a sa gauche un homme grand « son doit être son père moins impressionnant que le mien pensa Draco » quand rogue se tourna  
-Bien Monsieur Nott je vous remercie d'être venu je vous présente son préfet de sa maison Monsieur Malfoy, je dois renvoyer votre fils Monsieur Nott pour tentative de viol sur Mademoiselle Elena Granger ce crime est passable de prison à Azkaban vous devez réalisé la gravité de cet acte évidemment Mademoiselle Granger je pense qu'elle ne porterait pas plainte à la brigade magique pour votre tentative mais Monsieur Malfoy vous en pensez quoi de cette tentative.  
-Et Monsieur, je pense qu'à la place de Mademoiselle Granger, je porterais plainte, mais je pense qu'elle ne le fera pas par contre le renvoi de Théodore sera le bienvenu.  
-Mais Dray tu ne peu pas faire ça ses elle qui mon allumée toute la soirée mec à frotter son bon petit.  
-On n'a compris repris le directeur Rogue.  
-Professeur enfin directeur j'étais à coté de Nott toute la soirée avec Miss Parkinson et je peu vous dire que elle sait comporté comme d'habitude j'ai vu Nott la tripoté quand elle a signalé qu'elle allait ce couché Nott à fait appel à certain 4eme année qui était sous L'imperium et oui Nott tu ne caches pas un sortilège d'obéissance comme ça.  
-Espèce de fils de gargouille, je te tuerais Malfoy. Rugit Nott, son pote le trahissais pour une sang-de-bourbe une esclave une immondice.  
-Asseye vous tout de suite Monsieur Nott en raison de votre tentative de viol sur Mademoiselle Granger Elena vous été renvoyer de Poudlard prenez vos affaires et quitté cet établissement.  
Nott partit avec sont hibou sa valise, sa baguette et son père, quand il fut loin de Draco demanda au directeur si il avait le droit de quitter les cours plus tôt, mais Rogue refusa, Malfoy sortie du bureau et croisa Hermione qui lui dit,  
-Tu avais promis sale serpent dont il ne lui arriverait rien, je te jure que tu va le regrette si je te voie encore tourné autour de Elena je te jure que j'écraserais ta petite tête a tu bien compris.  
Draco en revenu pas il avait sauvais sa sœur et voilà que Hermione miss-je-sais-tout le menacé il aurait pu ignorer les supplications de celle-ci, mais Draco n'étais pas le genre d'homme à qui on fait fermer sa bouche,  
-Tu crois que j'ai demandé à tourné autour d'elle Granger non alors tu sais quoi tes menaces à deux-pièces, tu te les gardes, j'aurais pu ne pas entendre son appel et la laissée aux mains de cette abrutie de Nott pour qu'il continue sa petite affaire sans moi ta chez sœur serais considérais comme une salope si je n'étais pas intervenu te rend tu compte Granger que ta sœur à bien faillit se faire violer, mais toi sa dans ta tête de miss-je-sais-tout je ne le referais pas à tu bien compris.  
Pendant qu'il était en train de engueuler Hermione et Draco étais arrivais devant les portes de la salle de divination où Madame Trelawney les attendais tous étais déjà la, quand il entrait dans la pièce là

professeur commença son cours.  
-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur vos lignes de la main.  
Draco écouté sans écouter quand son meilleur ami Blaise lui donna un cours de coude dans le bras  
-Et Drac's sait vrais ce qui se dit au pré des autres maisons tu à défoncé la gueule à Nott et en plus il paré même que tu la fais virer c'est vrais où sais du flan mon pote ? On dirait bien que la petite sœur de miss-je-sais-tout te plaît grave, faut dire qu'elle est sacrément bien foutu la petite mieux que sa grande sœur en même temps ton vu la gueule à la miss-je-sais tout celui qui lui faut restera Weasmoche.  
Draco pouffa, mais Madame Trelawney interrompu les idée sexuelle de Zabini  
-Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Malfoy pourraient vous vous taire, Monsieur Malfoy je ressens en vous un sentiment nouveau oui je le sens aussi au mais Monsieur Malfoy vous étez …. Madame Trelawey se tus quand Malfoy quitta la pièce, Blaise le regarda partir sans bronché.  
Malfoy fit les cours de long en large chercha ce qui lui arrivais, mais quand il découvrir ce qui lui arrivais, il en resta neutre, il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce sentiment, son père lui avais dit que ce sentiment étais pour les faibles et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'attacher à qui que se sois sous peine d 'être un faible.  
A l'infirmerie Elena se sentez très bien elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh si elle pouvait retournais au pré de sais camarade, Madame Pomfresh ne dit pas non, elle commença à ressemblé sais petite affaire quand tout fut ressemblé Elena remercia gentille ment Madame Pomfresh pour sais soin et partie dans son dortoir quand elle fut arrivais au escalier qui mené dans les cachots là où étais sa salle commune elle croisa personne elle entra et monta directement dans sa chambre quand elle regarda sur le bureau une lettre y étais déposé l'écriture étais fine soigné elle commença à lire.

_****__**« Elena quand tu liras ceci ça veux dire que tu es retournais dans ta chambre quand tu auras fini de lire sais quelque ligne jetée la lettre dans l'a cheminé de la salle commune, je serais prévenu que tu viens bien, évidemment si tu ne la jettes pas pour moi ça voudra dire que tu ne viens pas rejoins moi à la tour d'astronomie, j'y serais vers 15 h avec mon balai et je t'en prendrais un pour toi.**____**»**_  
La lettre n'était pas signée, elle regarda sa montre, il était 14 h 55, elle se dépêcha de jeter la lettre dans l'a cheminé et parti en courant vers la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre l'auteur de cette lettre mystérieuse lettre qui ça pouvait être.

Arrivais à la tour elle monta les escaliers quand elle fut arrivais en haut elle se pencha pour observer qui l'avais fait venir, mais ne vit personne quand une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter, elle reconnu tout de suite qui s'était Draco Malfoy.

-Qu'est que tu veux Malfoy ? Demanda telle  
-Tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais bien va y regarder, je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu vas découvrir, mais avant il faut que je face à quelque chose.  
À ses mots Elena recula que voulais t-il dire par la, il s'avança lui pris le menton entre ses doigts avança son visage vers le sien ses lèvres étais à quelques centimètres de celle de Elena qui senti le souffle frais du jeune homme quand il déposa ses lèvre fines sur les siennes il échangé un baissé qui fut bien plus passionné que ce que Elena s'attendait se qui la surpris sais qu'elle y repondais au baissé de Malfoy quand il recula il remarqua que Elena avait les joue rosie par ce qui venais de se passé entre elle et Draco Malfoy.  
-Et prés maintenant ? Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal.  
Elle fut projeté dans le manoir des Malfoy il y avais sa mère et son père qui ce disputé quand un petit garçon blond avec le regard plein de malice arriva.  
-Draco qu'es que je tes enseigné que tu ne devais pas répondre au maître des ténèbres et au mangemort quand il ne te l'on pas autorisé es ce que tu a bien compris.  
Draco se tordait de douleur, mais pourquoi sa mère n'intervenais pas pour aider son enfant quand Elena s'approcha de Narcissa elle constata qu'avant que Draco n'arrive Lucius étais en train de la frappé. Elena passa ce passage, elle fut projetée à Poudlard 6émé année, Draco étais au saule cogneur quand elle aperçut derrière lui une fille avec des cheveux noir et son nez de cochon elle reconnut Parkinson qui étaient accrocher à ses lèvres de Draco, ils échangés un baissé qui se fut très présent quand elle vit que Malfoy avaient transplaner ils étaient dans sa chambre et Parkinson à moitié nu dans les bras de Malfoy qui l'embrasser au creux du cou. Elena se dépêcha de sortir tout de suite de sa avant d'en voir plus. Ensuite, elle fut projetée au cimetière elle regarda Malfoy qui lui regardé une jeune personne en train de pleuré sous l'arbre quand elle reconnut la voix de Lucius Malfoy.  
-Tu vois Draco sa s'appelle de la faiblesse mon fils arrête de la regarder et concentre toi sur notre maître, aujourd'hui, est un grand jour pour toi mon fils, tu vas recevoir la marque.

Un homme sans nez parla Elena pris peur de cette chose qui parlé, mais elle l'écouta de toute façon elle n'arrivais pas à s'en allais Draco la retenez  
-Mais bien cher frère ravi de vous retrouvais aujourd'hui comme vous savais aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre famille approche Draco Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy, comme tu a grandit mon enfant, Draco jure tu de le servir au périple de ta vie réponds ?  
-Oui maître  
-Jures-tu de traquet tué les sang-de-bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang ainsi que les moldu?  
-Oui maître  
-Bien pour me prouvais ta loyauté, tue cette enfant moldu  
Elena n'en revenait pas « tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même Draco sais un enfant non Draco »  
La petite pleurée et appela sa mère qui sûrement devait être déjà morte.  
-Avada Kedavra prononça Draco.  
Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du jeune homme et la petite tomba morte à ses pieds.  
-Et bien voilà très bien Draco bien maintenant lève ta manche droite, tu porteras la marque pour le restant de tes jours, bien cher frère voici votre nouveau frère.  
Son père sourit, c'était la première que Draco le voyait ainsi.

Quand elle vit Draco ce dirigé vers la jeune fille qui étais d'autre que elle qui pleuré son amour pour lui elle se vit s'enfuir.  
Quand elle avança dans les souvenirs elle fut projeté dans la chambre de Malfoy qui se préparé pour le bal de noël et elle l'entendit devant son miroir.  
-Ce soir je lui dis que je suis amoureux d'elle à putain Draco mais tes dingues tu vas la mettre dans les emmerdes ton père c'est intéressais à elle que pour la voir mourir comme sa sœur tes cons ou pas et puis l'autre conne de Pansy te laissera pas t'approcher d'elle ni l'autre con de Nott réveille toi mon pote tes coincé là.  
Quand elle suivi Malfoy dans les couloirs quelle connaissais bien maintenant elle vu au loin Parkinson qui porté un robe bleu myrtille qui la ne m'étais pas du tout en valeur quand elle attirait au milieux de la salle elle ce vie arrivais faut dire qu'elle étais plutôt belle par rapport à sa sœur Elena étais un ange tombé du ciel quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvais aussi entendre les penser de Draco, woua, mais elle est sublime une créature divine si seulement Parkinson me lâcher sérieux j'aurais jamais couché avec elle en 6e année, quand elle se vit monté sur l'estrade et commencé à chanté elle entendit Draco clairement « ah putain elle est vraiment parfaite et voilà que je faut que je le calme sérieux tiens regarde Parkinson beurk elle est vraiment moche je vais aller me chercher un verre ça me calmera.  
La suite, elle la connaissait elle sortie de la tête de Draco quand il lui fit remarquer.  
-Elena ton nez et tes yeux qu'es que ta, tu saignes ?  
-Sais rien t'en fait pas voilà les contres partie quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs.  
-Tu a vu pourquoi je suis comme sa n'es ce pas ta vu ce que j'avais fait à cette petite n'es ce pas Elena ?

Quand Elena lui pris le bras et releva sa manche elle y vu la marque comme dans les souvenirs qu'elle venais de quitter.  
-Alors sais vrais, tu es avec eu risqua t-elle de demander  
-Elena écoute tu a vu que j'avais pas le choix, je tes laissé voir ce que tu voulais mais il allée tuée ma mère si je fessais pas mais je regrette ce que j'ai fait à cette petite fille qui pleuré ça aurais étais que moi je ne l'aurais pas fait mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir les deux femmes que j'aime dans ma vie, les voir saines et sauve tu comprends n'es ce pas.  
Elena n'en revenait pas avait-il dit les deux femmes alors il étais réellement amoureux d'elle, le prince des Serpentard se rapprocha et colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.  
-Elena Granger, je t'aime comme un fou.  
-Moi aussi Draco Malfoy.  
Quand un bruit de transplanage les sorties de leur petit monde où il n'y avais qu'eu qui contais une voix froide, mais des rire se fit entendre.  
-Aux ses mignons Draco chérie, tu l'as enfin attrapé tue la maintenant avant que le maître ne la tue et te torture mon chéri. Rigola telle.  
Draco sortie sa baguette en deux trois mouvements faut dire que Draco ne quittais jamais sa baguette et la pointa sur cette femme habillée toute en noir et sa baguette courbée.  
-Bellatrix ma tante, il est hors de question que je la tue va t'en Elena prend mon balai.  
-Accio Balais, nimbus 2001.

-Va t'en avant que... haaaaaaaaaaaa  
Draco s'écroula au pied d'Elena qui s'agenouilla au côté du prince des Serpentard .  
-Arrêté, je vous en pris arrêté de le faire souffrir tué moi à sa place, mais pas lui, je vous supplie.  
-Te tuer non non ses pas moi qui dois le faire ses lui ma jolie souillure qui doit le faire.  
Quand Draco arrêta de crier il prit Elena et transplana dans l'école tous avais étais dévasté la guerre avais lieu tous autours eux, des éclair vert,rouge, volé dans tous les coins la grande salle avais étais transformé en hôpital pour y mettre les blessés mais aussi les morts quand il aperçut Hermione et Ron, il emmena Elena aux prés de sa demi-sœur.  
-Granger prend soin d'elle s'il te plaît je sais que nous avons eu des différent toi et moi mais garde la en vie elle est devenue mon seule raison de vivre et de combattre Voldemord s'il te plaie Granger garde la en vie.  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, Draco déposa un dernier baissé sur les lèvres de celle-ci est partie , au même comment un éclair vert frôla l'oreille d'Elena qui n'avait pas bouger, c'était Bellatrix qui revenait à la charge.

Les trois s'enfuient quand ils débouchère quand un long couloir où on pouvais voir la cours une voix se fit entendre  
-Harry Potter est mort.  
-Elena Granger, montre toi où je tue ton petit ami ici présent.  
Voldemord pointa sa baguette vers Draco qui resta figé sur place, il aperçut Elena dans la foule elle étais descendu en deux les escaliers Draco la regarda et lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire de rester caché, Quand Draco s'écroula en hurlant les doloris de Voldemord étais bien plus puissant que ceux de son père Elena ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors elle accourut vers celui qu'elle aimée.  
-Alors ses toi cette sorcière puissante rejoint mon armée et je laisserais Draco tranquille, mais si tu refuses, je le tue sur place devant toi et tout le monde alors que fais-tu, tu n'a pas le temps de réfléchir et si pour allée plus vite, je le vide de son sang, Voldemord s'approcha de Draco est lui colla sa baguette en forme d'os sur le cœur puis tourna un plaie apparut sur sa poitrine et coula de son sang, alors que fait tu tu me rejoint et Draco vie tu ne veux pas et Draco meure devant toi ?  
-J'accepte votre offre, mais laissé le, je vous en pris maître, dit Elena d'un ton amer.  
-Oh voilà une sage décision...  
-Noonnnnnnnnnnn, hurla derrière lui.

Harry sauta des bras de Hagrid et sortie la baguette de sureau et un à mort commença.

Se fut que 2 heure plus tard que Voldemord mourre de la main de Harry Potter qu'on surnomma le survivant

4 ans plus tard  
-Nous sommes réunie en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage d'Elena Granger Elizabeth et Draco Malfoy Lucius Salazar Malfoy.  
Sous le cément inviolable du mariage Elena Granger Elizabeth fille de Elizabeth Rooth déclarée vous de la chérir d'aimer Draco Lucius Salazar Malfoy répondais oui, je le veux.  
-Oui, je le veux répéta Elena.  
-Quant à vous Draco Lucius Salazar Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa black épouse Malfoy déclaré chérir d'aimer Elena Granger Elizabeth répondais oui, je le veux .  
-Oui, je le veux répéta à son tours Draco.  
-Par le serment inviolable du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvais embrasser la mariée.  
Sous le regard de tous les invités Draco embrassa Elena sans gène tout le monde les applaudir.  
Quand fut l'heure du banqué au Manoir Malfoy Elena se leva et alla au micro.  
-Je vous remercie d'être venu en ce jour pour partager notre bonheur à Draco et à moi, j'ai un cadeau spéciale pour mon mari.  
Hermione se leva et alla chercher une grande pochette blanche, Draco l'ouvrir, mais ne compris pas grand chose vu la tête qui fessait ce qui fit rigoler sa mère vu que Lucius étais décédé tué par des partisans de Voldemord après qu'il se soit enfuit seul du Manoir familiale.  
Hermione regarda Elena qui lui fit signe de donnée l'autre cadeau.  
-Mon chéri tu à devant toi une boite, merci Hermione, pour que tu comprenne mieux ouvre la.  
Dans la petite boite, se trouvaient un doudou, des petits chaussons et une sortie-de-bain.  
Draco se leva et courrur vers sa femme et la pris dans ces bras, il lui prit le micro des mains d'Elena.  
-Je vais devenir père, ma chérie ses le plu beau mariage je t'aime ma femme.  
-Je t'aime mon chéri.  
Narcissa pleura et regarda les futurs parents, elle n'avait jamais vu Draco son fils aussi heureux.

Fin


End file.
